Slave
by ostadig
Summary: I am your slave, down on the floor. Agon/Mamori


Series: Eyeshield 21

Pairing: Agon/Mamori, HiruMamo

Rating: T/M

Summary: I am your slave, down on the floor

Disclaimer: Do not own

Slave

_Stuck in the same old tired, beaten tracks_

"Trash, stop fucking sulking and give it to me"

"Please don't"

"I _said, _stop sulking, and give it to me, trash."

His eyes was burning into her as she gave up and walked the few steps over to him. He smelled like beer and cigarettes and cheap perfume, and she was still sore.

"That's more like it."

She tried not to think of the pain as he pounded into her, biting on her shoulders, breaking skin, drawing blood. She focused on other things. The couch. She hated the couch. It was uncomfortable, had an awful shade of brown, almost like dried dirt, and didn't suit with the rest of the otherwise clean and modern apartment. He knew she hated the couch.

His fingers, grinding into her thigh awoke her. The pain burned through her, another bruise to add to her collection.

"Look alive, bitch"

She looked up, into his eyes, and became frightened by what she saw there.

And then he hit her spot and with a cry she came, over and over again.

After, she stood long in the shower, feeling disgusted with herself.

"That's it! You're out of here! Get out, leave!"

The bat was giving her a confidence she hadn't felt in months. He'd come home drunk one too many times. He'd hit her for the last time.

He just smiled at her. A big, broad smile, showing all his teeth. Arrogance radiated off him as he flipped his dreadlocks over his shoulders and put on his coat.

"You'll take me back"

"Never"

"You always do."

He laughed a little, and closed the door behind him. She fell into a puddle on the floor, shaking. Tears streaming down her face, relief in her heart.

Her friends were proud of her, the team was elated. Even the teachers noticed something was different. She looked healthy, ate well and took on her duties as a manager with a new drive. She felt alive. She laughed, talked and told jokes again. So when she and Hiruma was alone in the clubhouse and she suddenly was kicked in the butt, it didn't surprise her.

_Never looking forward, always looking back_

She didn't see him for over two weeks, and she was beginning to think he was gone for good. Then one day he stood outside her door.

"Hey"

She slammed the door in his face, and then leaned against it, panting, heart in her throat.

The next day he came again. She tried to shut the door again but his foot blocked it easily, and then he opened the door.

"Come on now, don't be like that" and he walked into her kitchen and placed himself in a chair, one arm carelessly hanging over the back, foot flung up on the table.

"Take me back"

"... No"

He took his foot from the table and placed it on the floor. Then he pushed his purple glasses into his hair and looked at her.

"I'm sober now, I will never drink again"

She knew he could see the doubt in her eyes.

"You know I would never hurt you"

And he looked into her eyes with so much care and love that she couldn't help but smile at him. He leaned towards her and stretched his arm out to grab her hand. She hesitated first, but then she let him. He smiled at her and gently pulled her down on her knees in front of him. He smiled at her again and his hand came up to stroke her cheek, placing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. A light shiver ran down her spine and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. She sighed and breathed in the smell of him. Warm, masculine.

"I could never hurt you" he moved his hand to the back of her head, his fingers nestled into her hair. "Things will be different this time"

She believed him.

_Foolish games, displayed for all to see, the pity that is you and me_

At first, no one believed her.

"You took him back? You're kidding!"

"Why, Mamori?"

"Disappointed MAX!"

She just laughed a little at them, and waved her hand nonchalantly.

"He's changed! He's nothing like that now, things are different this time!"

The team looked at her, disapprovingly, not quite believing her. But that didn't matter- what did they know? The dark look the quaterback gave her, though, was an entirely different matter. Her smile faltered and she looked down on her feet, not wanting to meet those eyes.

For a week, okay, five days, if you don't count the incident on the third day... Well, it was great. He didn't drink, he was kind, treated her like a princess and he didn't even smoke. Then came Friday, and she caught him smoking in the street. When she confronted him about it he just looked at her like she was missing something obvious.

"It's Friday, I must be able to smoke on Fridays"

She thought about it, and finally agreed. Of course he should be able to smoke on Fridays, with the weekend coming and everything.

Then it slowly came creeping back. If he could smoke on Fridays, then surely he should be able to smoke on week-ends as well, and then on Mondays, because it was so depressing when school started again...

Then he started disappearing, sometimes for days, and then he came back, drunk as a whistle, demanding sex and passing out on the couch.

One day she sat at home, doing homework. He was gone, she hadn't seen him in days. Suddenly she heard the door slamming, and a loud belch came from the hallway.

"Trash. I want dinner!"

Her blood froze to ice. She knew that tone all to well. Slowly she stood and walked carefully, silently to the hallway.

"I haven't made any yet, Agon-kun"

He gripped her shoulders tight, painfully, fingers overlapping.

"What did you say, thrash?" his voice was too low. He smelled like old beer.

"There's no dinner yet, I'll have to begin now if you want any" she stammered out, voice embarrassingly weak.

"Been too busy fucking that trash quaterback? Whoring out to the rest of your class?"

"No! There's nothing between me and Hiruma!" She was beginning to feel afraid, he'd never been like this before.

He slammed her into a wall, and she gasped in surprise and pain. Before she had time to react he grabbed her collar, lifted her up and slammed her in to the wall, again and again. He suddenly let go, and she crawled on all fours into the living room, pain aching in every muscle. She stopped, panting. It was too quiet. Then she heard footsteps behind her, stopping beside her.

And he kicked her in her stomach, knocking the breath out of her.

"Serves you right, bitch."

And then he went into the bedroom, got undressed and went to sleep while she lay on the floor, bruised and beaten, crying silently.

People were beginning to notice that something was off. She was trying to keep up the smiling facade, but sometimes things slipped through. An assignment she turned in a little late, something she had forgotten to do for the team, the hurt and pained look that came into her eyes when she forgot to conceal it. It was bad. People only misunderstood. It wasn't like they thought it was. Sure, he shouldn't hit her. But it was partly her own fault. She did make him unnecessarily angry. Like, she could try to be more neat, and cook better, and be more understanding about his little "adventures". And she was still manager for the team, even though it made him sad, angry and jealous. If she could be a better girlfriend this wouldn't happen, it was her fault. People couldn't understand that. He was a great man underneath, she knew that.

"I have to quit the team"

The silence was unbearable. It was like time had stopped, no one moved. Everybody stared at her.

"I have to quit the team" she repeated.

She stared into the team's chocked faces. It was silent for a second or so more, and then the questions hit her like a flood.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Have we done something? Are you angry at us?"

"Why?!"

She held her hands up to silence them.

"Well... You know... I feel like I need to focus more on my studies and..." _Agon will hit me if I don't._ The last hang unspoken in the air.

One after one, the team dropped out of the clubroom, until only two was left. She stared down at her feet, not wanting to meet the others' eyes. She head him coming closer, until he stopped, right in front of her. She didn't even dare to breathe. A long, thin finger was placed under her chin, slowly lifting it up. She refused to look into his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he said, his voice gentle, but at the same time stressed, worried, demanding. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"I have to go" she said, too fast, voice cracking.

She turned around and fled.

A hand gripped her arm, and she gasped in pain, he'd hit a painful bruise. He quickly let go, startled, and she was just beginning to walk away again when he carefully gripped her shoulders, and turned her around. She looked down at her feet while he grabbed he hem of her shirt. She said nothing as he slowly lifted her shirt up and gasped as he saw what was underneath. She closed her eyes when he softly trailed his fingers over her bruises, stopping to hold his hand over her stomach, the other trailing up her side to rest at her cheek. He slowly turned her head towards his, and slowly brought his head down.

"I have to go" she said and fled.

_Somewhere it all went wrong_

"Get out! It's over! I never want to see you again!"

"You'll take me back"

"Never!"

_I am your slave, down on the floor _


End file.
